


Teetering Atop the Glass

by tadanomarz



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Family like bond, Gen, Master & Servant, Swearing, pocket mirror spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: When he split into two, she split into four.When he split into good and evil, yet never grey, she split herself apart, barely holding onto the seams.Mending old wounds takes time, and they do so with one another. The cracked glass in the mirror takes time to heal.





	1. Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll and Hyde's Master appears to be more like them than they previously anticipated.

“What is your name?”

“Ha…shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Please, tell me, if not for me, but for her.”

“…”

A tense atmosphere fills her bedroom, while she stares at the familiar she’s summoned. The man cuts as a nobleman from another century, his voice is annoying similar to the teacher that had given her a hard time. Lisette scowls, now adverting her gaze from the other blond. •••••• didn’t have the guts to participate in the Grail War, that’s why, in her sweet voice pleaded to her to save her from the gnawing anxiety. 

 _"Please save me",_ she distantly recalls she couldn't turn away from the girl who is her everything. " _Protect me, please!"_

Her mouth doesn't move, the silhouette of the crying girl reaches out toward Lisette with her ball joints. " _You won't mind doing it... right?"_

The faceless form of her beloved soon grows roses for eyes. Their petals begin to bleed and it eerily reminds her of Harpae, she wants to vomit on sight. 

It’s bullshit, but there’s nothing that she could do. Aside from Harpae, no one else wanted to contribute. Fleta continued to be a brat who lazed around and didn’t bother coming to front, so it’d be up to her and Harpae to handle this situation. Not like she wanted to do it either; what other choice did she have when Father had his expectations? She’s already thrown a fit, her bedroom floor now a jungle of books and toys that that she– in her anger, shoved down. Her Servant crosses his arms, eying her from a sidelong glance. It appeared he hadn’t figured everything out, not yet at least.

“It doesn’t matter, since I’ll look the same, no matter what.” Lisette settles on, “Just call me by the name Father told you, okay? Makes things easier, Assassin.”

“And it’s not just me,” Lisette continues, while a frown lines her lips, “it’s not like we’re accepted in this family anyway, only she is. So that’s the name I’ll chose to go by.”

“…But even so,” Her Servant cuts in, “each of you have an identity….which is distinctive, is it wrong not want to be cherished as an individual….?”

“Real ironic coming from you,” She mutters, rolling her eyes. “How’d  _he_  feel when you tried killing him?”

Assassin falls silent.  _Bingo_ , she thinks, for a moment, Lisette thinks she’s off the hook and he’ll shut the hell up. But her partner replies back a moment later.

“It was best for the both of us, before we both got hurt,” Assassin replies melancholically, “….I….I acknowledge he’s apart of me, but we both did terrible things, so …in the end, I wanted to right our––my wrong. Unlike us, we didn’t function correctly, but you all have the chance to…so what is your preferred name, Master?”

“…Goody two shoes,” She mutters, it reminds her too much of ••••••. But the sincerity in Assassin’s words strikes a chord in her, which is something  _she_  would tell her. It appears Assassin had enough time to mull his transgressions over. He doesn’t say anything in response to that, instead looks at her anticipation, awaiting what she might say.

“You……can….” Her eyes are adverted from him, but they gradually meet his gentle gaze. “Call me……Lisette, I guess. The others probably will come to you too, whenever that’ll be.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lisette––” 

“Tch, quit the pleasantries and shit, Mr. Goody Two Shoes! I don’t need that crap.” 

“My…my apologies, but I’ll keep that in mind,” He trails off, now offering her curious look, “I—we….. _I_ look forward to working with you, Lisette.”

Lisette notes of the subtle change in the Doctor’s eyes, she snorts, shrugging her shoulders. “Yeah, yeah, I guess the same to you too.”

* * *

 

“….This….must be Master’s mind scape.” Jekyll notes, now glancing around the void area. He’s accompanied by a similar looking man, whose clothes are dirtied by blood. “Can you sense her?”

“Well…which her are we talkin’ about?” The murderer, Hyde, snarks, now taking a step forward in the murky abyss. They walk over stone cobblestone for miles, it almost feels like an eternity, until they reach the end of the hall. 

One moment, Hyde’s looking at a peculiar poster, the next, he’s jumped away because of a scissor almost piercing his skull. An incredulous looks graces his face, which, for once, appears  _astonished._

_“What the fuc—”  
_

_“_ I wonder if they’re defensive measures….” Jekyll mumbles to himself, while holding his chin. His green eyes pan the dreary surroundings; the surrounding area is badly lit and hard to traverse. There were rats scampering around the damp premises. From what the Doctor can gauge, their Master is a peculiar case. It's unlike their former Master, whose memories float distantly and vaguely. His gaze picks up to look toward his Berserker half, whose grumbling and mucking about.

“Why the  _fuck_ does she have this shit lying around.” Hyde growls, now kicking at the scissor, it flings away and is swallowed by the giant maw of darkness that the circus curtains partially covers. 

“Beats me.” Jekyll shrugs

Returning to the poster, Hyde grabs it off the wall and brings it close to inspect. From the looks of it, it reminded him all too much of something that’s happened, causing him to crinkled up the paper.

“What was that?” Jekyll looks over, watching him throw it into the murky abyss.

“Just garbage,” Hyde answers, “Let’s get movin’ ‘fore I get bored and regret agreeing to come with you on this stupid trip.”

The further they go, the more bizarre it becomes. Her mind scape looking more alike a circus. After some banter between a talking pumpkin ( ‘ _What’s this girl’s deal!?’_ Hyde yelled, exasperated), they brought it along to go further into the darkness. It appeared the Jack O' Lanturn had some snark, where it bantered with Hyde, its eyes now flickered with light. A warm color threatened the edges of the darkness that dared to swallow them. 

And the darkness wasn’t inviting. The halls they traverse are dark and too similar, and it's beginning to worry the Doctor. The further they travel, Hyde swears they’re just getting lost and threatens to throw the giggling pumpkin. 

“Hold on— stop talking….” Jekyll cautions himself, whose just about to throw the pumpkin. “Shhh….I hear…something up ahead.”

“Why the hell do I hav—”

“I said,  _be quiet boy_ ,” Jekyll scolds firmly, “we….we shouldn’t take this hallway.”

Distinctively, there is a sound of a knife being sharpened down the corridor. The sound is grating, since it’s being done again and again. Hyde’s about to make a comment, until something inside forces him to retreat.

“Let’s go.” He says, forcing his eyes to go the other way, away from the silhouette that dared to round the corner. 

“Okay.” 

They turn tail, going down another hallway and they’re soon consumed by the melting hall. The pumpkin abandoned. And they soon find themselves somewhere completely different.

“Where—”

Henry's briefly able see the interior, it looked fairly reminiscent of their Master's home. It's their home, but fairly dark, a faint light illuminates the hallway.

“Why are you here?” A new voice startles the duo, and when they turn around, they find an unfamiliar girl standing before them. She’s different, yet familiar, yet holds a different air compared to Lisette. Lisette….at least on the surface was brunette, and yet this girl–– was distinctively dyed in blue and pink.

“I know you’re there,” The girl continues, she holds herself straight looking right at them, and yet….there’s an absence of light in her eyes. “….Assassin, Berserker, right…?”

How did this girl know? And yet, Lisette had mentioned others….so this must be….

“We wanted to learn more about you.” Jekyll replies honestly, “actually, we’re not certain how we were brought here— but it was sometime when you fell asleep, Master.”

“…I see,” The girl replies distantly, in thought, but it grows firm, “but I do not take kindly to you barging in here, it’s impolite to trudge into a girl’s personal space.”

“My deepest apologizes, we hadn’t meant any harm.” Jekyll replies with a light sigh, he's grateful Hyde's not kicking up a fuss for once, “….You’re one…… one of our Masters’, correct?”

“…I wouldn’t say _yes_ , but technically….I am.” The girl answers, then gestures for them to follow, “we ought not stay here, if she finds out you’re here, she’ll become angry with you.” She’s already turned away from them, now walking the other way. The duo exchange a glance and follow behind her.

* * *

 

“…..I feared she wouldn’t tell you, but those are….our current circumstances, I’m afraid reaching ….  _her…._ is far more difficult, we’re the ones who are usually fronting.”

“I see,” Jekyll replies, hands folded on his lap. Hyde sits next to him, crossed legged, and boots getting on the couch which Jekyll immediately hits him for. He scowls then moving his feet down to the floor. "I thank you for your honesty, Harpae, I’m relieved to get insight about our current conditions…..it’s a shame that has happened.”

“That is why, it’s never properly discussed,” the girl replies sadly, “….for her sake, I protect her……we keep her from having to endure the cruelty of the war and of….our parents. Not to say they aren’t good people, but—”

“Sounds like an excuse for shitty parents who can’t own up to shit––” Hyde cuts in with a frown. He rolls his eyes with a snort, "figures, the gall of mage families and their inhumane methods." The Berserker begins to chuckle, however, Harpae chooses to ignore his rude behavior, instead diving into what's more important. 

“…Anyway…….I’m more proficient in Elemental magic, Lisette's more better at reinforcement magic. While….Fleta…..actually, I won’t even bother with her.” 

“The spoiled one, eh?” Hyde speaks up, earning a glare from Jekyll, “so y’all can all do different shit? That’s whack!”

“Yes….you can say that’s why we were picked to represent our family, it goes way back apparently.” Harpae diligently answers, "and well, for...her, she's able too—"

With a nod, Jekyll’s head is already buzzing with possible plans for the future. It’s when the tea room begins to rumble halts his thoughts.

“Looks like we’ll be awake soon,” Harpae replies, “and it’s hard to say who’ll be fronting…..but know I’ll be willing to work with you; Lisette….it’s hard for her to trust other people.”

“That’s understandable, after all you’ve through…..” Their limbs are already becoming transparent, forms fading from this space, “I hope we get to talk more again, Master.”

“Indeed,” Harpae replies with a small smile, “I shall….we shall help you today," Her head seems to turn toward Hyde, who gives her an incredulous stare, "and behave, you!" Her Servants than vanish from the space, the darkness now consuming all again. The hum of the fire place crackles as the space now becomes quiet and tranquil once more.

* * *

 

….And when Lisette awakens, she frowns upon seeing a familiar shadow of a figure at the edge of her bed reading through some documents. She’s awfully tempted to go back to sleep, but he catches her awake, much to her chagrin.

But it’s nothing she could do, really. Strangely, she feels like….apart of her was exposed when she was sleep, but she waves it off for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I had written this on whim during a time of destress, and from then, have edited this a little bit enough to post! I got heavily into Fate last year and wanted to experiment with Master-Servant pairs. I may want to do a multi-chaptered, one shot fic with different crossovers, but for now I'll be focusing on Jekyll, Hyde, and Lisette and the others! Note, this'll be updated sporadically~


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are most cracks than he originally anticipated, they're strained, almost going to bulge. The two of them get a little insight of their Master's family life.

Inhaling sharply, she glares at him.

“So your name is  _ Henry _ , too?” 

“Indeed, it is Master—”

“I don’t wanna see you!”

The door slams on his face, causing Jekyll to inwardly sigh. Thus far he’s only met with Lisette and Harpae, but adding Fleta into the mix now added to complications. He can hear her fuming on the other side of the door which adds to his confusion. He doesn’t understand why she doesn’t like him, but he won’t allow that to deter him.

_ “Off to a bad start, mate?”  _ He hears Hyde chuckle at his expense, “what, you’re gonna let a brat get her way?”

Jekyll sighs, “Of course not, but clearly she needs some time—”

“ _ Bah! The hell with that! _ ” He feels Hyde wrestle for control; there’s a phantom pressure on his wrist and he feels his hand going for his coat pocket for his Noble Phantasm. However, before Hyde can win him over, he hears footsteps coming from down the staircase. It causes them to stop and look toward the end of the hall. 

“Is that you, Assassin?”

Henry stands a little straighter, upon seeing the man at the end of the hallway. It was Roman, their Master’s father; he was a military man and a nobleman. His late wife in contrast had been the one with the magical ability, and yet he’s never gotten told him anything more.

“Mr. die Heilige, it is, yes.” Jekyll watches him walk down the hall. He watches his Master’s Father take one look at him and one to the door and exudes a long sigh. 

“It appears she’s locked herself in,” Jekyll said with a small frown, “although, we were getting along yesterday.”

“Is that so?” Her father asks, staring intently at her door. “What caused the change?”

“Oh, my true name shares the same first name as her twin brother.” Jekyll explains, “does she not have a good relationship with him?”

“It’s hard to say, they’re siblings, so of course they’d quarrel every now and then.” Roman replies vaguely, “but you’re a Servant, aren’t you? You should be able to get inside.”

“Well…I didn’t want to—”

“Nonsense, she is acting childish, she should know better to not be irked by a mere name.” Roman gruffly replies.

“I see…” The Doctor’s hand now holds his hands behind his back, “Now her brother, where is he now?”

“Ah, right, you haven’t met with him yet. He’s been in his bedroom, studying, presently he’ll be attending boarding school when the War begins.” Roman said, then shaking his head and walking past him. “I expect for both of you to come to my office later to discuss more in regards to the War.”

Before Jekyll could answer, Roman briskly leaves him alone in the hallway, leaving him alone. Stranded, he contemplates what to do next, he could either browse elsewhere in their home or try again with his Master. With a gentle sigh, he decides he ought to reach out toward her again. 

* * *

Peeking down at him from down the hall, a small figure quietly watches the familiar pace back and forth in front of his sister’s door. It’s been a couple of days since the new Doctor arrived to assist his twin sister.

After the fit she had with the last one (it included biting the other doctor and threatening him with scissors— that one he overheard talking with his father stating this dangerous behavior would sully his reputation), Henri didn’t know how any adult would be able to handle his sister. 

And this new Doctor didn’t make him feel entirely comfortable either.

For starters, something was off about him. It wasn’t something obvious like his appearance, it was more like his nature. Call it his sixth sense, but something felt… otherworldly about him despite how normal he appeared.  The longer Henri observed, the more it became more frustrating to watch, prompting him to walk toward him. It appeared the man’s instincts are keen, because he looked up at him immediately.

“Do you need some help, Doctor?”

That’s what Father told him to call him, he didn’t know his actual name. The Doctor looked a little at a loss of what to do, he looked a bit embarrassed.

“You could say that,” He titters, rubbing the back of his neck. “You must be Henri, right?”

So he knew his name, did Father tell him?

“My sister can be stubborn,” Henri looks over toward the door handle, then back to the man; a tiny smile forms. “But she does have her weakness.”

“Weaknesses?” The man looked stunned.

“Yes, come with me, I know a way into her room.” Henri beckons the man to follow after him, which he obliges and he leads him down the hallways, away from the bedrooms and toward the kitchen. 

The Doctor appeared to be at a loss of words, initially, but he followed after him. Henri puts a little hop into his step, while they pass the obnoxious family portraits. The candles lining the walls illuminate their faces, making them appear more threatening than they actually are. When they round the corner, Henri glances over his shoulder toward him.

“What got her into a bad mood in the first place, Doctor?” He poses an innocent question.

The Doctor replies aptly, “Haha, for a petty reason, it seems.”

Nearing the kitchen doorway, he opens it up for the man while they walk inside. Henri blinks, puzzled, “Can I ask why?”

The Doctor chuckles, “It appears because she doesn’t like my first name.”

“Which is?” He’s a step closer to the truth.

“I cannot tell you, for certain reasons,” The Doctor tells him, but he does stretch his lips into a smile, “but it’s another name for Harry.”

Harry? At first, when he’s close to approaching the pantry closet, it doesn’t hit him until he laid eyes on the prize and brings out the box.  _ They share the same first name?  _

“How do you spell yours?” Henri asks.

“With a _y_ at the end, instead of an _i_ like yours.” He answers honestly, “are you two not on good terms?”

“I don’t know.” Henri says, now shuffling out of the pantry closet and over to the kitchen table, and he goes to move to fetch a cake plate and fork. “It depends, with her mood and all… I never know how she’ll react next to my jokes.”

The Doctor, Henry, chuckles. “Do you tease her often?"

“Kind… of,” Henri admits, now cutting a slice out for his twin sister. She did love her sweets after all. “It’s never out of a bad place, but she acts out for whatever reason!”

“So you argue often?”

With the cake sliced, he slides the plate over to the Doctor now. Henri’s shoulders slump a little bit, “I guess, but Father breaks us apart when it gets dangerous.” 

With a thoughtful hum, the Doctor understands, taking the plate swiftly. He laughs, “I’ve always heard that about siblings, I’ve never had one, but there’s someone I know whose similar.”

“Like a friend?” Henri tilts his head.

The Doctor snorts, “Something like that, we always argue– our morals are different, but we have to depend on one another, despite that.”

Henry’s side profile looks a little different in the lower light; Henri swears when he blinks his eyes flickered red for a second. He rubs his eyes, and they’re back to normal. 

“Anyway, I’m going to try to coax your sister out of her room,” Henry says, “thanks for the cake.”

“Good luck, Doctor,” Henri smiles, watching him leave the kitchen, he runs up to the door frame watching that he disappeared. His footsteps nonexistent, Henri swallows hard. Squinting down the hall, the flames of the candlelight sway ominously.

Henri steadies his breath, about to turn down the other corridor, but someone down the hall catches his attention. They disappear without a trace, but the grin they wear sends shivers down his spine.

* * *

“Fleta.”

Silence.

“Fleta, please open the door.” 

“No, go away,  _ I  _ hate you!” His Master yells indignantly, “you’re going to make fun of me like him!”

“If I was going to make fun of you, would I bring you cake?” 

Silence. He’s almost worried she’s going to ignore him again, but there is shuffling behind the door and slowly the doorknob turns. He sees his Master in the crack, pouting; she’s scrutinizing him and glances between his face and the plate.

“Give it here,” She demands, opening the door further, hand outstretched.

“Please let me inside,” Henry pleads, “I’ll give you the slice then.”

“ _ Mrghgrh _ , fine!” She concedes, with a huff. The doorway creaks open and reveals one of his Masters, her room looking messier than before she began fronting.

Fleta sits at the small table in her room, kneeling close to it with Egliette. She’s speaking in hushed whispers with the doll, which stops when he sits across from her and places the plate in front of her. She gives Jekyll one look, then dives into the cake.

Egliette’s positioned at an angle, her soulless eyes looking directly at him. Jekyll glances away from her, back to Fleta whose lost in her food.

“Staring is rude,” Fleta comments in between bites, “apologize to Egliette.”

“My apologizes, Egliette.”

“It’s  _ Queen Egliette _ !”

“My apologizes Queen Egliette–”

Hyde’s voice groans, rolling his eyes. “Can we stop playing house, already; this is nauseating.” 

Appeasing Fleta is akin to dealing with Hyde, almost. Hyde scoffs at the comparison, waving off his hand that they’re nothing alike because Fleta’s a spoiled brat. 

_ You’re both like children,  _ Jekyll comments which makes Hyde shut up. 

“So,” Fleta starts, taking another mouthful of cake, she chews quietly, then swallowing the piece. “You’ve already met with them? Visited?”

“Only with Harpae.” Jekyll answers, “while I’ve only spoken to Lisette like how we are now.”

“Tonight, I want you to visit,” Fleta said, now shoveling more of the cake into her mouth. “It’ll be safer that way, right? There won’t be any interference from anyone!”

“Anyone, meaning the other Masters? Or–”

“Yes, our mind’s an impenetrable force to be reckoned with,” Fleta scoffs, as if that was common knowledge, the last part of the cake disappears into her mouth. Her expression changes, shifting from arrogance to something...bloodthirsty, “Any damned mage who tries to get info on us will suffer the consequences. It’ll kill them, I’m  _ that _ strong.”

Jekyll swallows hard, the places they visited before were a mess. Their mind was a dungeon of terror, if any mage tried to trespass surely they may perish if they weren’t quick witted enough.

“You’ve been there before, right?” Fleta giggles sweetly now, a sharp contrast from before. “Heheh, I don’t think that girl knows yet either, count yourself lucky, Assassin!”

“Why lucky?” Jekyll questions, his brow furrows.

“You might have had to pay the price,” Her fork clatters on the plate, “She might smash you into smithereens.”

“Realistically, that doesn’t seem possible–” Jekyll counters, now he’s confused. 

“In our world, you become a mere shade of yourself,” Fleta replies, “what a better trap than ourselves, rig~ht?”

It dawns on Jekyll what she means, he can’t help but feel sick. Hyde snorts, but remains quiet during the discussion. Mage families, at it again with using their children like dolls.

“We’ll have a lot of fun tonight,” Fleta announces, “not only will I be there, but Egliette will be there too!”

“ _ The Egg thing’s gonna be there?”  _ Hyde almost chokes, partially astonished and at a lost of words. _“Man she really_ **is** _a kid_.”

Fleta’s personality shifts again from sweet to dangerous, there’s a glimmer of sadism in her eyes; she responds telepathically. “ _ I can hear you; If you make fun of Egliette, we’re going to put you in jail. _ ”

Hyde snickers with a roll of his eyes. “ _We’ll both be there, let’s make it a date!_ ”

Fleta’s smile grows, tenting her hands and leaning forward. “Don’t be late for the banquet then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wasn't going to include any other of the Die Heilige family, but I figured it'd work out better this way. Enjoy! We're going to have a little group session next time around. I've been kinda working at doing a lot of fics at once because of the sudden inspiration.


	3. Pumpkin King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet begins. Jekyll and Hyde finally learn of the evil hovering over their Master and her family. 
> 
> Said Evil, finally makes his move.

When the moon rises in the sky, darkness covers the land, hiding the secrets within. One by one, the lights flicker out, alerting the Servant to meet with his Master. Neither Jekyll or Hyde knew what to expect from the banquet that Fleta suggested. Before checking in with their Master, Jekyll made his rounds to carefully inspect the perimeter for potentially suspicious individuals or magical pests. 

Once finished, Jekyll returns inside, checking in with Roman first. He appeared in spirit form in the corner, watching him work in the dim light, tending to some last minute paperwork. The sour atmosphere changed when the phone rang and he was quick to pick it up, then with a low rumble began to whisper sweet nothings into the receiver. Jekyll took that cue to leave the room, departing to check in on Henri next who was fast asleep at his desk.

Jekyll carefully picks the boy up, placing him underneath the sheets of his bed and drapes his comforter across his chest. When he goes to turn off his light, his eyes fall upon some school textbooks. He deftly collects them, bookmarking the open one and goes to put it away until a book underneath catches his eye. It was a book about magic and the supernatural, upon closer inspection appeared to be theories concerning beasts of the night and how to fend against them. Although, it appeared to be by a scrapbook of information by one of those wannabe, non-mages who proclaimed themselves as paranormal investigators.

“The _hell_ he needs that for?” Hyde scoffs, while Jekyll leafs through some of the pages, some already dogeared. “D’ya think he suspects us?”

“Possibly,” Jekyll replies back in their shared mind, “Although this could be about something else entirely…” 

“Such as?” Hyde quips, with a smug smile, “Mr. Wannabe Detective?”

“Have you not felt it?” Jekyll narrows his eyes toward Henri, inspecting the various shadows hovering over him that sways from the low light. “I thought you’d be able to sniff out fellow evil kin?”

Hyde snorts while rolling his eyes, “I ain’t some dog for your lame ass detective story! Kahaha _ha!_   Real ironic calling yourself a dog!”

Jekyll wrinkles his nose, then places the book back onto his shelf. “I believe we’re being watched, the magical energy is quite potent here.”

“Whoever it is, isn’t very good at masking their presence,” Hyde replies with a grunt, emphasising with a sniff. “I’ll eat them–”

Ignoring Hyde, Jekyll turns his head towards Henri and walks over to his bedside and crouches over. He inspects him, scrutinizing any traces of magic left on him. His brow furrows upon finding splotches of inhuman magic, he clicks his tongue. 

Raising to stand, Jekyll then goes switch off the light and disappears from his room, watching a dangerous smile toward them. He feels a chill goes down his spine as he relocates himself to their Master’s room. Jekyll makes a note to inspect their home later, even though he knows he shouldn’t bother getting involved with the family’s personal affairs. 

Jekyll slowly inhales, hand now hovering above her forehead. He swallows hard, inspecting his Master thoroughly for the negative energy that he felt from Henri’s bedroom. There’s hardly any on her, but he flicks away the particles that try to cling onto her. 

Closing his eyes, he focuses on what they did prior from their initial summoning and allows their form to be absorbed into their Master’s mind. In comparison to Harpae and Lisette’s worlds, Fleta’s world is made up of bright colors that readily embrace them. As Jekyll’s feet touch the grass, a gentle breeze brushes past him, filling him with a nostalgic and longing feeling. 

The breeze gently passes by him, planting a kiss upon his cheek and slips from his grasp. Fleta’s world on the surface feels akin to a fairytale, built upon fantasy and happiness and grandeur. This world, he decides, is the delusion his Master crafted from her loneliness to ward off the strained tension in her home. 

“You kno– Hyde?” Jekyll’s brows raise, not seeing him anywhere. He was lost in a hedge maze, this was great. Wonderful. They were separated. 

“ _Hyde_ ?” Jekyll tests their telepathic connection instead, which earns him a grunt. “ _Thank heavens! Where in blazes are you!?_ ”

“Beats me, genius.” Hyde snorts, “I’m a little busy here–– no one gives a _shit!”_

Jekyll blinks, brows furrow. “ _Excuse me_.” 

“Not you, god, I thought you were squeaky and annoying but this thing is–– ow! Ow! Cut that shit out!” Hyde voice turns shrill with frustration.

“ _I’m confused, but are you alright_?” Jekyll asks in concern. “ _Where are you_?”

“ _Somewhere dark, I’m being suffocated by that brat’s dolls._ ” Hyde groans, distracted. “ _Listen here you creepy ass lookin’ thing, I ain’t––_ ” 

“ _Dolls?_ ” Jekyll asks, but he cringes when hearing a shriek. “ _Wait– Hyde tell me what’s going on!_ ”

“ _Urgh! I’ll meet up with you! Just locate the damn brat!_ ” Hyde barks then cuts their connection, leaving Jekyll at a loss of what to do. 

After some pacing, Jekyll does what any Servant would do and climbs atop the hedges. He sprints toward the castle overlooking the field. There’s numerous strange attractions here, which he mentally notes: large chess board pieces, pumpkins–  _numerous_ , and he’s caught off guard by a wretched odor causing him to nearly fall into the maze again. 

Before going to the castle entrance he takes a detour to locate the charred smell. When he lands into the section of the maze, he’s met with a bonfire of a scarecrow with some pumpkins crowded around. When he approaches, they all turn toward him in unison– they’re all Jack O' Lantern’s carved with a wicked smiles in the fire light.

“That’s the Queen’s pet.” says one. 

“It’s the King’s enemy!” says another. 

“What do you think he’s here for?” A third questions. 

He doesn’t answer them, but their voices remind him of the pumpkin they met in Lisette’s crafted world. Jekyll feels his stomach churn, then he backs away when the hoard of pumpkins begin to hop closer to him. He retreats back to the top and heads to where his Master is. 

Faintly he hears the pumpkin’s voices chorus: “Long live the King! Long live the King!”

It doesn’t take him long to reach the end of the maze, and he lands gracefully. When the entranceway comes into view, his gaze falls upon a girl with flaxen hair, dolled up in pink. It is exactly how Fleta described to him earlier, over their little tea party– where it more so Fleta stuffing her face and him just humoring her. She gives him a once over, then grimaces a bit. 

“You’re so plain,” Her insult smoothly rolls off her lips, disinterest clear in her green eyes. She sighs with a shake of her head, “if only you were a _prince_.” 

Jekyll doesn’t say anything, instead rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while approaching her. 

“I’m glad you’re on time though,” Fleta’s appears pleased, grinning. “ If not, I would have ordered to have your head lopped off!” 

Jekyll would laugh this off if this wasn’t Fleta. But he does not say a word, because he knows Fleta’s completely serious despite her tone being calm. Jekyll’s broken from his thoughts after hearing her clear her throat. 

“Where’s Berserker?” Fleta asks, with a frown.

“We got separated upon entering, he told me he’d meet up with us.” Jekyll explains. 

Fleta’s expression scrunches up into a scowl, lips taut into a frown. “How _dare_ he!”

“I’m not exactly––” 

“Silence! I did not permit you to speak!” Fleta shouts indignantly with a stomp of her foot. “Are you able to contact him?"

Jekyll tries tapping on their mental connection again, but he’s met with fuzz. He shakes his head, causing Fleta to sigh in exasperation. She then makes a come hither too motion to Jekyll and he follows behind to one of the ornate ceramic benches sat underneath the canopy of trees. His Master– this one anyway, appeared to be in a bad mood, so he doubts they would be able to progress any further because of it. Fleta… appeared to be an explosive personality, sweet one moment, yet dangerous the next. Lisette apparently was similar, yet not as moody according to what Harpae told him the first day. Harpae appeared to be mild mannered, the most put together– but Jekyll suspects not entirely. 

It takes forever while awaiting Hyde’s arrival. Fleta kicked her feet on the bench idly, watching the entrance of the maze like a hawk. At some she broke the ice between them, and began fussing, pressing Jekyll for small talk which he complied with. Shouting from nearby ceased their conversation, and Fleta was quick to jump to her feet. There, at the entrance revealed Hyde, who appeared a little beat up and bruised. Queen Egliete was with him, covered in leaves and dirt. Fleta loudly gasped, then pointed at him, angry.

“How dare you treat the Queen, when she’s done nothing but begrudgingly helping your misguided self out?!” Fleta accused, “ you should her more gently, more carefully!”

Egliette doesn’t say a word, while Hyde rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Somehow loosening from his hold, Egliette spun about like a top and slapped him across the head several times which caused him to almost drop her. However, she landed back gracefully into Jekyll’s arms.

“Doctor, I fear for his moronic behavior, he has no manners and ought to be punished.” Egliette stated, causing Jekyll to jump in surprise.

“Yes, clearly he does not possess any high intellect like me!” Fleta added in, now stomping her feet. “You can stay out here like a dog and patrol!”

“The hell ya think you’re talking to, you brat?!” Hyde shouted back, now pointing back at her. “ s’no way in hell im gonna be just your guard dog!”

“Silence!” Egliette squeaks, now waving her arms at him. “You are not making a good impression. Fleta, I fear he would not make a good guard dog either, he’s got no common sense!”

Fleta snickers, wearing a smug smile. “You’re right, Queen Egliette! So instead, you can stay out here and watch out for the Pumpkin King!”

Hyde scowls, annoyed, now crossing his arms. “And if I don’t?”

“Please, all of you, this is not getting us anywhere.” Jekyll sighs, “it’d be best to communicate inside, correct?”

“I’m in agreement with the doctor, this annoying prattle is making me lose my own sense as well.” Egliette huffs, now turning his arm to the door. “Onward.”

Fleta and Hyde lock eyes and hmph in unison. The princess of this world approaches the double doors and whispers the secret password allowing them access. When they enter, the manor is sparkling and bright, unlike the reality of the Master’s true home. They follow Fleta up the grandiose staircase and into the dining room where two other girls sit.

One is familiar, adorned in blue, who sits drinking a cup of tea. The other girl is not; she’s clothed in white and purple and appears to be toying with her food but catches sight of them first.

“So the brat’s back,” the one in purple remarks, “what took so long, did ya get lost?”

“It wasn’t me!” Fleta scowls, grinding her teeth, she points at Hyde. “it was this buffoon here!”

“Maybe you’re just slow like him!” The rude girl laughs at Fleta’s expense.

“Lisette, behave now.” The familiar girl, Harpae scolds lightly while she puts down her tea cup.

Lisette meanwhile slouches down in her chair, narrowing her eyes toward Jekyll and Hyde.

“You should be grateful I’m holding this meeting!” Fleta scoffs, plopping into a chair that’s far away from Lisette. “Assassin, sit next to me.”

Jekyll obliges, now placing Queen Egliette into her own chair and she situated herself out. When Hyde goes to approach, Fleta shooed him away with a grimace and a look that could kill. Hyde meanwhile lingered near Lisette’s seat, but before he was able to sit a scissor just about sliced off one of his fingers.

“Sit somewhere else, Berserker.” Lisette sneered, “next to Harpae.”

Grumbling, Hyde did what was commanded and plopped down next to Harpae, leaning back in his chair. Harpae paid him no mind, now looking up from her cup of tea. 

“I am surprised, Fleta, you’ve called us all here when you had no interest in the beginning.” Harpae said, now placing it down on the saucer. “What has changed?”

“Kihihi! Perhaps the brat got _jealous_ of the attention we got?” Lisette giggles, watching Fleta’s gaze darken. “Just taking some cake and she’s already sold! How childish!”

“Shut _up,_ you bully!” Fleta cried, slamming her fists on the table, causing the plates to clatter. “It wasn’t for something as shallow as that.”

Harpae and Lisette exchange a glance, causing Fleta to pout. Egliette adjusts herself in her chair and speaks up in her stead.

“It is because of a proposal we have been given from the Pumpkin King.” Egliette explains, “he’s aware of what we’ve been up to–”

Hyde perks up, with an amused expression. “The Pumpkin King? Whose that, another of your make believe friends––” 

“Of course not, you fool.” Egliette cuts in while shaking her head, squeaking. “He’s always watching, he was not born of the girl’s fractured mind.”

Jekyll notes of how both Harpae and Lisette’s expressions darkened at the mentioning of this so called Pumpkin King. He remains quiet, while Egliette clears her voice again. 

“The Pumpkin King is an alias of a being who we’re all hostile toward.” Egliette explains, “we do not know his name, but we’re well aware that he is malicious. We’ve been given a proposal for power, however, should we win the war. If not, than he shall take all that we have.”

“He is an abomination, a demonic entity,” Harpae further explains, sighing. “We’ve been at odds with him ever since our childhood... “

“That cannot be good,” Jekyll replies with a frown, “I believe we’ve sensed him before coming here.”

“He enjoys being a tease,” Fleta scoffs, “Just like Henri–  _he enjoys belittling me! Of us!”_

“Lately he’s been breaking my mirrors…” Lisette grumbles, “and he’s made something horrific.”

Hyde quirks a brow, indifferent. “And we should care why?”

“It concerns _her_ and if he steals it…!” Lisette shouts and raises from her seat and slams her hands onto the table, causing the silverware to clatter. 

“Oh… I remember from our first meeting, it is your Pocket Mirror, correct?” Jekyll speaks up, brow knitting in concern, “a precious memento from your Mother, who your original self holds onto..”

“Indeed, I thought he would not interfere once we began preparations...but it appears he’s stubborn as ever,” Harpae adds. “He desires our Pocket Mirror, but we still do not know the full truth.”

“So she shared a connection with him?” Jekyll asks, leaning forward in his seat.

“Apparently so, he’s appeared before us time and time again to fork over our Pocket Mirror!” Fleta replies with a huff, “As if he can have something that precious!”

“The Pumpkin King is merely a moniker we’ve given him, we have not uncovered his name.” Harpae continues, “...but Lisette, what did you see?”

All eyes fall onto Lisette, who has become quiet. She grinds her teeth together, crumbling the tablecloth between her fingers. “A monster…” Lisette trails off, uncharecterstically solemn, “she looks… just like…”

“Just like Miss Goldia…?” Jekyll inquires.

“A wretched, pathetic excuse of imitation of her!” Lisette shouts, and grinds her teeth together, “I’ll kill that disgrace.” 

“So let me get this straight,” Hyde cuts in, leaning back in his chair; he sounds bored of the conversation. “Demon wants power, but is scapegoating you to further his means. Why the hell is that Pocket Mirror so special anyway, to go to that length?”

“It is not so different from the two of us, Hyde.” Jekyll answers with a shake of his head, “Did you not understand the last time Harpae explained their situation?” 

“Nope, not really,” Hyde replies back.

“Obviously the demon desires for more power, and our Master is essential to his plans. We did too in life, we got drunk from the power we gained.” Jekyll explains with a sigh, his brows furrows a bit. “Master, what is it that you desire from the Grail.”

The three of them fall silent, refusing to look at one another. 

“Oh! I see!” Hyde now leans forward, with a grin, “you lot all got your own ambitions, eh? I’m not surprised! ” 

While Hyde laughs raucously at the reveal, Jekyll merely sighs once more. Fleta glowers at Hyde, grinding her teeth and throws a fork at his head. It misses because of his quick reflexes and his laughter ceases, his gaze darkens. They have a stare down, and before a fight erupts Egliette slams her arms on the table, causing an ear piercing squeaking sound making them both recoil. 

“Cease your squabbling, I grow tired of your childishness,” Egliettes yells, giving a disapproving look toward both Fleta and Hyde. “It is normal to have human desires, yes? Thus makes sense for these three, but I speak for the three of them wish for good health of that girl.” 

“Where is she, anyway?” Jekyll inquires, turning toward Egliette, “Goldia?”

“That no good for nothing–” Fleta starts. 

“Is currently sleeping, wrapped within her own world.” Harpae adds. 

“Navigating there is a pain in the ass, she has not budged, nor cares for what occurs in the real world. She’s locked in a fantasy, and like another lazy girl, refuses to come forth.” Lisette replies promptly, with a huff, now plopping back in her seat. “She’s got the Pocket Mirror too, none of us have been able to take it from her and end this stupid farce.”

Jekyll recognizes the melancholy in Lisette’s words, then frowns lightly. 

“Thus why we must move on without her,” Harpae adds solemnly. “It’s no use, which is why we should formulate a plan of action against our opponents.” 

With a snap of her fingers, Fleta clears the long table of the barely touched food and silverware. Documentations spread across the long dining table, each with notes concerning their opponents. 

“Before we begin… what about that imitation you mentioned before?” Jekyll inquires. 

“She calls herself Enjel.” Lisette promptly replies, a scowl mars her face. “And she’s a parasite, trying to infiltrate Goldia’s haven.”

Jekyll doesn’t ask anymore when they begin their pretend war counsel session. He glances over to Hyde, who doesn’t appear interested in the discussion and has gone back to leaning back in his seat, picking at his teeth. 

Jekyll absorbs the information for the both of them, while they discuss info concerning the six other Masters and Servants. During the discussion, he finds himself looking toward Lisette once more, whose arguing with Fleta again and he cannot help but sigh as Egliette ceases it with her commanding voice. 

His mind wanders to their Master, the original personality, and secretly hopes they’ll be able to win the war to help ensure a future for her. 

* * *

Their meeting goes for an eternity, but as the world crumbles again, Jekyll feels himself slipping from the Fleta’s world.  Their Master’s body ejects his spiritual form and he feels like he’s waking from a dream. A long dream. It’s been a long time since he’s felt exhausted, but he shakes that off and goes to sit at his Master’s desk in the meantime. 

Jekyll goes over some of the material on his Master’s desk, before realizing something is missing. It doesn’t hit him, until he realizes what.

Hyde is missing. _Hyde_ is missing?

A flurry of emotions blossom in Jekyll’s chest, causing him to jump from the desk chair and approach his Master’s bedside again. He reaches for her forehead again, trying to initiate the same command to enter her mind but some magical force slaps his hand away. 

Did his Master have some last minute information she wanted to divulge to Hyde? Jekyll doesn’t know, he won’t know until his other self returns. A paranoid feeling wells up in his chest and he knows something isn’t right. He doesn’t know any magecraft to help tempt out that terrible man, or pull him out because this is all new to him. 

Biting his bottom lip, Jekyll exits his Master’s bedroom to search for information concerning his Master’s mother: Elise die Heilige. Surely anything from her could aid him against this fight against this thorn in their side.

* * *

Hyde awakens in darkness. 

The darkness is unusual, because it isn’t familiar like the one he shares with Jekyll. There’s a biting chill here, causing him to frown. He curses loudly, not caring for those who might hear. If only their summoning wasn’t botched, if only if they were at their full power– then power, they’d be able to fight against this evil. 

It stinks of evil, causing Hyde to wrinkle his nose in disgust. While he loved his fair share of committing atrocious deeds, this potent smell annoyed him immensely. He spits on it, out of sheer spite. It is not true freedom, like he wanted, because he knows he’s trapped by _something_. It kept him back while Jekyll was ejected back into the physical world.

For awhile, he feels himself floating aimlessly. Gravity suddenly pulls him and he falls fast through the darkness– for how long, he’s unaware but it sucks when his head slams through glass– a mirror? And another, and another, and Hyde gets fed up and attempts rotating his body and spins. When he regains control of his body and Hyde flips away and lands on some kind of ground. 

He finds himself stumble and feels his foot kick through something. Lowering his gaze, he sees a pumpkin– the dumb thing looks like it’s smiling at him and he immediately kicks it off. Glancing up, there’s a whole assortment of pumpkins, and they’re all wordlessly looking at him. 

“My, _my_ , seems like you’re capable after all!” A voice echoes around him, it sounds like Henri– but it causing him to tense. “Well done!”

“Stop bein’ a coward and face me.” Hyde yells into the empty abyss, with a wolfish grin. “What do you want?”

“Oh...I only want to chat…” 

Spinning around, Hyde catches a glimpse of a blur who materializes in a comfortable chair. The boy appears young, but Hyde isn’t fooled by his appearance at all. It’s a disguise, another skin, to whatever laid underneath. 

Hyde cocks his head to the side, grinning. “The Pumpkin King, eh?”

“Bingo!” He sings, releasing confetti all around Hyde. “Berserker’s an apt name for a beast like you.” 

“Out with it, you damned fool!” Hyde yells, now summoning forth his knife and spinning it between his fingers. “ You’re wasting my time.”

“After I took the time to extract you?” The Pumpkin King looks hurt almost, before he laughs at him. “You’re sharper than I took you for!”

Hyde growls at him, causing the boy to shake his head. He leans forward in his chair, now smiling, revealing his sharp teeth.

“I am here to offer you a deal, Edward Hyde, in place of those useless girls.” 


End file.
